A Potter and a Malfoy
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Harry and Draco are taking Scorpius to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but Draco's a little nervous. Companion piece to Scorpius's Request. Can be read alone. A request for moneah! Drarry.


This is for moneah at DeviantART who wanted a Drarry with an established relationship, but gave me no particular prompt

I can do that, lol.

She drew me this absolutely adorable picture of Scorpius because she is FABULOUS

So this is kind of a **companion piece** to _Scorpius's Request_, but can be read alone

I LOVE YOU MONEAH! Thanks so, so much :D

**_EDIT. THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL._**

I've had a few people ask me that so far, so bluh. Look at the post date, y'all! This was up before SR was even finished. It's a _maybe_. This might be canon to SR; it might not be. You don't know. ;p

But it is NOT the sequel.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't remember things being this harried when he was heading off to Kings' Cross for the first time. Sure, he'd sort of just been... dropped off to fend for himself, but packing hadn't taken this long and he certainly hadn't done anything like <em>re-packing<em>. He sighed heavily, earned twin glares from identical pairs of silver eyes.

"Stop whining, Harry. We're almost ready."

"I wasn't whining," he defended and a pale brow arched.

"Of course you were. I could hear it." And then Draco turned back to his miniature to straighten his cloak. "Are you sure you want that ghastly Quick-Quotes quill? You know it only frills up whatever you're trying to write."

Eleven year old Scorpius Malfoy huffed, looking back at his luggage. "I think I should take it. Just in case someone's silly enough to forget their own quill." His smile was just this side of mischievous. "It'll teach them a valuable lesson should they ask to borrow it."

Harry snorted. "Perfect. As long as he doesn't have to open that bloody trunk _again_, he can bring whatever he likes."

"Of course he can't bring whatever he likes," Draco said quickly, clearly alarmed by the idea. "For Merlin's sake, Potter-"

"Daddy, stop worrying so much. I haven't packed anything I'm not supposed to." Scorpius rolled his eyes, grabbing the handle of his trunk. "Shall we go? I'd rather not miss the train my very first year."

"Clearly, you should miss it in your second and board a flying car." Draco flicked an amused glance Harry's way, but the man only smiled.

"That would actually be loads of fun. I could drive it," Scorpius decided, only to laugh at the horrified expressions that resulted in. "Come _on_! Let's _go_!" He gripped his trunk and held out a hand, very ready to disapparate from home. He'd been on pins and needles the entire _month_ waiting for this day and now his fathers were both being rather ridiculous. And, in his opinion, unbearably slow. Scorpius happily ignored the fact that he'd changed his outfit four times in the past two hours and had re-packed his trunk twice that many times.

Harry grinned, taking his hand quickly and apparating to the station. Draco appeared a moment later with a loud _crack_ and an irritated huff. "It isn't as though he's just leaving for a night or two. He won't be back home until the holidays," he reminded them.

Scorpius smiled. "I know."

"And you seem entirely too over-joyed by it."

He fluttered his lashes, the picture of innocence, before strolling through the station, pushing his trunk ahead of him.

Draco frowned after him, the expression remaining even as Harry slung an arm over his shoulders. "He'll be fine," the brunette murmured. "You and I made it through alright and he won't have to deal with the things we dealt with."

"Clearly," Draco muttered, turning his head and briefly pressing his face against his lover's shoulder. "What if-?"

"Don't start with that again," Harry interrupted. "I couldn't even sleep last night with you worrying so much."

"I have every right to worry," was the haughty reply. The blonde straightened, brushing imagined dust from his shoulder before striding after his son. Smiling, Harry tucked his hands in his pockets and went after them.

When they finally arrived at the wall between platforms nine and ten, Scorpius's excited chatterings fell silent and Harry could see Draco's internal panic as it began to blossom. Harry stepped forward, rested his hands on the boy's shoulders and bent low to murmur in his ear. "Looks solid, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, glancing up at Harry. "Are you sure it's not?"

"Want me to go through first and show you?"

The smallest of smiles graced his features. "Maybe daddy should before he has a seizure."

Harry laughed, straightening. "Good idea. C'mon, Draco. Go on through."

"What?" He looked at Scorpius and back to Harry, frowning. "Why?"

"To show Scorpius how. Obviously." Not fooled in the least - Draco knew that tone, thank you - the man narrowed his eyes a fraction. Deciding to just give in, Draco ran through. Harry smiled when he disappeared, looking down at their son. "Well?"

"Okay..." Scorpius took a deep breath, gripped the handle of his trunk tightly with both hands, and ran through. Harry was through in time to hear Scorpius's awed gasp before the boy started making his way towards the Hogwarts Express.

Harry slipped his hand into Draco's. "He was nervous about going through," he murmured. "Stop worrying."

"I have every right to worry," he defended, fingers lacing with Harry's. "You of all people should know that I've never been apart from him for this long. Months, Harry. He's going to be away for months."

"Only three and then he'll be home over the holidays."

"Just to leave again," Draco grumbled and if he noticed the eyes that locked onto them as they passed, he ignored them. He'd gotten used to the stares since his relationship with Harry had gone public and he had more important things to think about than what old schoolmates thought of his relationship status.

"Damn. You mean we'll have the entire house to ourselves for all those months? Just you and me all alone." He lifted his free hand, brushed his thumb over Draco's bottom lip. "What could we possibly fill our time with?"

The blonde smiled slightly, sending Harry a sidelong look. "Perhaps we could read," he suggested, earning a laugh from the other man.

"Don't be a git, Malfoy," Harry teased and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Draco only lifted a brow, fingers tapping at Harry's shoulders. "Shut it, Potter."

"Make me."

"You sound like a child," Draco commented before fitting his lips to the brunette's. A disgusted sound soon interrupted them, though Harry attempted to drag Draco back against him. "Cut it out, Potter."

"_Please_," Scorpius added. "I don't want to see my dads snogging before I leave for school." The train's whistle blew, drowning out whatever he said next, and all the worry Harry had managed to tease out of his husband was back full force.

"Scorpius-"

"Daddy," he interrupted. "I have everything I need. If I'm missing anything, you can send it to me. I will write you the minute I'm settled into whichever House the sorting hat assigns me. And I will be fine. I'm a _Malfoy_." He grinned at Harry. "And a Potter. It's a guaranteed success."

"There are no guaranteed successes," Draco argued.

Harry shook his head. "No, I think Scorp's right. He'll be just fine." The whistle blew again and Harry nodded towards the train. "You'd better get on and find a compartment."

"Yeah," he agreed and started to turn away. He hopped onto one of the steps that led up before glancing back. He let out a very put-out sigh. "You're really letting me go without goodbye hugs?"

Draco snatched his son up immediately, burying his face in the boy's soft hair. "I love you, Scorpius. Be safe. Don't go into the Forbidden Forest. Ever. Even if Filch tells you to."

He nodded and clung tightly to his father's robes and then he felt another set of arms wrap around him and slowly relaxed. He felt his father relax as well and smiled. Harry's hugs had always made him feel safe. "I'll be alright," he murmured.

"Do you have Perry with you?" Harry whispered and Scorpius's cheeks went bright red.

"Dad!" he gasped, looking around. "Don't _say_ things like that! What if someone heard you?"

"Well, do you have him?" he pressed.

Still mortified, Scorpius averted his gaze and huffed. "I'm way too old for stuffed unicorns," he muttered. Perry was in his pocket, safe and sound. His fathers both knew this, so smiled in their own sly way. Scorpius gave them both a tight, tight squeeze before darting onto the train. "I'll miss you!" he called and disappeared.

Draco immediately clutched his hands together, eyes going wide. Harry slid an arm around his waist, keeping him close. "He'll be fine," he said again and this time it was for his benefit as much as for Draco's.

Leaning against him, Draco sniffed haughtily. "Of course he will be. He's a Malfoy and a Potter. It's a superb match." Minutes later, the train started to move, both men returning the wave Scorpius shot out of a compartment window.

Neither moved until the train was entirely out of sight, when Draco took a deep breath. "Well, Harry, let's go home and find out just how good you are at distracting me."

With a laugh, Harry took a hold of his hand and started to leave the platform. "I'd wager that I excel at that particular event."

"We'll see," was all Draco said in response, sending a last glance over his shoulder at where the Hogwarts Express had just been. He quietly wished his son luck before looking ahead and deciding to look forward to time alone with his husband.


End file.
